


Thin Walls

by zyximb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Overstimulation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: Sehun gets jealous and makes sure Chanyeol (and everyone else in the dorm) knows that Baekhyun is his.





	

Sehun had always known that Baekhyun and Chanyeol were close, but he was getting really sick of seeing Chanyeol being all touchy with his boyfriend.

 

    He and Jongin had just come back from dance practice and were walking back to their dorm. Sehun took out his keys, unlocked the door and was about to twist the doorknob open when he heard the unmistakable voice of Byun Baekhyun through the door. “AAAHHH! HAHAHAHA STOP IT YEOL THAT TICKLES!!!!” The tall blonde frowned, not knowing if he wanted to see what was behind the door.

 

“What’s wrong?” Jongin asked, looking at the maknae with a confused face. “Oh. Uh nothing,” he said as he opened the door. Sehun has had a long and tiring day. He had to wake up at 6 in the morning to leave for practice and it was now 10 at night. All he wanted to do was go home and cuddle with a certain cute brown haired boy.

 

His plans of having a peaceful night however, changed, when the first thing he saw as he walked through the door was Baekhyun and Chanyeol playfully tickling and wrestling each other on the couch. With his eyebrows furrowed  and his lips pressed together forming a frown, he walked into the room and threw his belongings onto the table with a loud ‘thump’.

 

The two bealges on the couch looked up to see what had caused the noise. “Oh hey Sehun-ah, you’re home. Where’s Jongin?” asked the tallest of the three, with his arms still around Baekhyun’s neck, holding him in a headlock. “He was tired and already went into his room. You probably didn’t see because you guys were too busy messing around with each other,” the younger said, annnoyance evident in his voice.

 

Baekhyun could tell Sehun was not in a good mood by the way he was obviously glaring at Chanyeol. “H-hey Sehunnie…How was practice?” the oldest asked while quickly wiggling his way out of Chanyeol’s arms. “Fine.” Baekhyun cringed at Sehun’s harsh tone. “I see you guys had fun while we were gone.” Baekhyun nervously swallowed and opened his mouth to answer but the giant beat him to it.

 

“Yeah we’ve just been watching movies all day,” Chanyeol said, oblivious to the maknae’s sarcastic and annoyed tone, casually swinging an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder. Baek swore he saw Sehun’s eye twitch in anger. “Uh y-yeah, we were gonna go out to eat but we wanted to wait for you and Jongin to come home first,” Baekhyun nervously smiled, trying to lighten the mood while shifting his shoulders to try to get Chanyeol to move his arm off before Sehun tried to kill him.

 

“I’m not hungry,” the blonde said as he kicked off his shoes. “Are you sure? You’ve been practicing all day, don’t you want something?” Chanyeol asked. “No, I’ve lost my appetite,” he said as he walked over to the two and pulled Baekhyun up by his arm, dragging him inside his room; leaving a confused Chanyeol on the couch.  “What the hell was that about…”

 

    Sehun shoved the brown haired boy into the room, locking the door behind him. Baekhyun stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, hands anxiously fumbling with the edge of his t-shirt. The blonde leaned against the door with his arms crossed and stared at the shorter male with dark eyes. Baekhyun bit his lip and guiltily stared down at his feet.

 

“Don’t you ever learn, hyung?” He suddenly felt a hand grab his hair roughly, yanking his head back. “AAh-mmgfhh!” his mouth opened to let out a scream of pain but came out muffled when Sehun crashed his lips violently over his. Sehun hungrily shoved his tongue in Baekhyun’s mouth, massaging their tongues together.

 

The taller was practically devouring the poor boy, who could barely keep up with his fast and rough movements. Sehun pulled away slightly to bite Baekhyun’s lower lip, causing him to whimper against his own. Sehun hooks an arm around Baekhyun’s waist, pulling him flush against his body, grinding their hips together. Baekhyun eyes widen in surprise, knees buckling.

 

Feeling lightheaded from lack of oxygen, he weakly pushes the taller male away and Sehun reluctantly lets go of Baekhyun to let him catch his breath. Without the support of Sehun holding him up, he falls to to knees  panting heavily and clutching onto the edge Sehun’s shirt. The blonde looks down at his boyfriend and smirks at his swollen pink lips.

 

“We haven’t even gotten to the good part yet and you’re already breathless. ” Sehun pulls Baekhyun up by his arms and helps him up onto the bed, quickly stripping him of his clothing. Bending the older male over, he pushes him onto all fours and admires his milky white ass. Spreading Baekhyun’s ass cheeks, Sehun wastes no time teasing the older male and pushes his tongue through the ring of muscle.  

 

“AA-ah!” Baekhyun cries out, feeling as if the air was knocked out of his lungs. He jerks back but Sehun holds him down with a strong hold on his thighs. Sehun thrusts his tongue in and out of the puckered hole, imitating the way he would with his cock, and makes sure to stretch it out enough to fit his large size.

 

Meanwhile, Baekhyun is writhering on the bed, gripping the bedsheets tightly and bringing them up to his mouth, practically gagging himself so his moans don’t come out. With just a few more thrusts of Sehun’s tongue, Baekhyun comes all over his chest, screaming into the sheets.

 

    Sehun strips himself of his clothing and lubes up his dick with the embarrassing amount of precum that’s leaking from the tip. He flips the older male onto his back and aligns his cock up with Baekhyun’s entrance. With a quick snap of his hips, the maknae thrusts into the older male.

 

“AAH S-SE-HUN!” Baek rasps out, hands frantically reaching out to grab the younger’s biceps to hold himself in place. Sehun groans at how tight and hot Baekhyun feels around him and proceeds to roughly thrust in and out. "You just love getting me riled up, don't you?" Baekhyun desperately shakes his head, arching his back off the bed.

 

He just loves the sight his hyung wantonly moaning under him. Sehun grabs onto the other's member, stroking it back to life.“M-mmhhff!” Baekhyun moans into a pillow he’s pressing firmly against his mouth. The members didn’t know they were dating yet and the last thing he wanted was for them to find out this way.

 

It was horrifyingly embarrassing and he would probably never be able to face them again. Sehun, on the other hand, didn’t really give a fuck if they heard. In fact, it was his goal was make Baekhyun moan and scream so loud that everyone in the dorm hears. Especially Chanyeol. He wants them to know Baekhyun is his and that no one else is allowed to touch him.

 

Sehun mercilessly pounds into Baekhyun, going as deep as possible. Baekhyun has somewhat control of his moans until the other hits a spot that has him moaning loudly, even with the pillow covering his mouth. “Mmmgghfh F-FU-ck!”  The younger smirks and continues hitting Baekhyun’s bundle of nerves, loving how Baekhyun can’t keep his voice down.

 

Baekhyun comes for the second time and he feels as if his body has been drained of all its energy. Sehun, however, has not even come once yet and continues to roughly slam into the other at a fast pace. By this point, Baekhyun was extremely sensitive and could not take anymore. “Nnggghh! S-sehun n-no more.. I-I can’t take anymore,” the older male  pants while trying to move further back into the bed.

 

“We’re not done until I say we’re done,” Sehun growls and grabs Baekhyun by his waist and pushes him against the headboard. Baekhyun whimpers in pain as his bare back made contact with the cold, hard wood. Sehun thrusts his hips up and slams into Baekhyun at an animalistic speed. Baekhyun’s hands fly up to his mouth knowing he won’t be able to hold in his screams at this point. He was overstimulated and Sehun wasn’t going to be done anytime soon.

 

The blonde grabs the other’s hands and pins them against the headboard so he won’t be able to cover his mouth. Baekhyun gasps but that gasp turns into a choked moan when Sehun slams into his prostate and literally fucks him into the wall.

 

He thrusts in and out and rams him into the headboard, causing it continuously hit against the wall with a loud ‘thump thump thump’ “Jesus fucking christ Sehun! What are you doing in there?! It sounds like you’re trying to break through the wall! Keep it down!”  Chanyeol yells from the other side of the wall.

 

Sehun smirks and thrusts into Baekhyun even deeper, if that was even possible, hitting his prostate spot on. “MMMGHHHH AAA-Ahh!” Baekhyun cries out, tears of pleasure forming in his eyes. “What the hell? Baek?!” a confused Chanyeol says from the other room. “Moan. My. Name.” Sehun rasps out between thrusts.

 

“Nngghh! S-Se-hun!” Baekhyun cries out loudly as he throws his head back against the wall and coming for the third time that night. Sehun groans loudly as he finally comes inside the older male. Baekhyun goes limp and is panting heavily, trying to catch his breath. Sehun slowly pulls out, watching the sticky white substance oozes out of the abused hole.

 

The younger cups Baekhyun’s cheeks and rewards him with gentle peck on his swollen, red lips . “Try not make me jealous anymore, okay?” Baekhyun just weakly nods and nuzzles his face into the crook of the other’s neck. “Oh my god. Chanyeol heard us...” he realizes as his eyes widen and his face flushes in embarrassment.

 

Sehun shrugs. “It’s not our fault these walls are so thin.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was one of my first fics so please don't judge it too much lmao  
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/)


End file.
